Opposite worlds
by OneOfThoseAuthors
Summary: Quinn and Rachel couldn't be more different with personalities, while Rachel went out partying, sleeping with different people and being a badass, Quinn preferred to stay home and play xbox and also was a virgin for the reason which most of the school had no idea about. Badass!Rachel Trans!Quinn. Rated M for sexual context.


**A/N: So I know you haven't heard from me in a while and I apologise! I've missed writing and I re-read an old story and realised that it was fairly good…. Might try to update if I have any ideas.**

 **For now I have a new idea that I want to try out… Before you read I will let you know this is BadGirl!Rachel and Trans!Quinn. Sorry if it's not your thing. Is not a G!P story but with have some sexual context in later chapters (if I update and this first was is good lol) Reviews are welcomed.**

 **I don't own glee or character blah blah blah all that shit.**

Rachel was the high school's head cheerleader with best friends Santana and Tina at her side, they owned the school and shook the hallways with fear. Crowed hallways parted like the red sea before them and if they were late to class the teachers would be too scared to say anything or give them detention. Rachel Puckerman-Berry was also the top rated girl in McKinley High to date, from girls and boys, Rachel was Pansexual and openly so. Either girls wanted to be her or under her. Rachel's typical look for school was the cheerio's uniform but on days where they could were their own clothes it was always a pair of dark skinny jeans, a low cut tank top a leather jacket with her black and white converse.

Quinn was a transfer student, he sat at the back of the class and done his work. He only had a few friends in the school that he could trust enough with his secret, one friend being Rachel's Twin brother, Noah, but everyone called him Puck. The two other friends are Mike and Kurt. Mike was the first to find out as one night all four boys got drunk and decided to stay over at Pucks for the night, before going to sleep mike accidently walked in on Quinn changing and adjusting his binder so it was more comfortable to sleep in and wouldn't give anything away. Later that night Quinn told the rest of the boys who immediately accepted him. The typical outfit for Quinn was a pair of baggy skinny jeans –so curves don't show but they still look skinny- a plan white t-shirt, a pair of black vans and a leather jacket.

Quinn and Rachel couldn't be more different with personalities, while Rachel went out partying, sleeping with different people and being a badass, Quinn preferred to stay home and play xbox and also was a virgin for the reason which most of the school had no idea about.

The school didn't know because before his transfer, him and his mom went to doctors and was put on testosterone a year before his new school year started. See Quinn and his mom moved to Lima, Ohio as his mom had a promotion but the location was there. Quinn's mom has always been supportive of Quinn and did everything to make him happy which is why it's only Quinn and his mom in the picture. When Quinn was 12 he started realising something was different about his body, he felt uncomfortable with the changes that recently started. On April 15th Quinn made a decision, He will tell his parents that he is not a she. Russel was outraged and even though Quinn was 12 he demanded him to be out of the house in thirty minutes. Judy looked at her son with a disappointed look although not the reason Quinn was thinking, so he stood up and started to walk away.

"Sit back down hunny" Judy called after him, he turned around looking confused until Judy also stood up and slapped her husband around the face. "Actually Russel, you are the disgrace of the family, it's you that's got thirty minutes to get out" With a grunt Russel left and Judy got full parental rights of Quinn, and soon put him on puberty blockers and testosterone shots. That was 3 years ago. Now Quinn is 15 and has his legal documents changed nobody has ever gave it as second thought which made his school life easier.

 _1month ago_

Only one thing that made school hard for Quinn? Girls. But not any girl. His best friends twin sister, Rachel. Ever since he went round to Puck's house for a game of CoD and a secret beer he's been in love. Well at the time he didn't know what it was as he had never felt anything like it before. The door was slightly ajar when he saw Rachel come out of the bathroom wearing only a short towel. This was the first time Quinn had ever felt horny. He couldn't describe it but he could feel that he wanted to do things, unspeakable things to his best friend's sister. That is a secret no-one knew, or so what he thought.

"Hey, I'm quickly going toilet, don't be a dick and kill me loads of time so you look good…" he said laughing, he closed the door behind him so puck wouldn't see where he was actually going. He knocked on Rachel door quietly hoping Puck wouldn't hear. Rachel was still in her towel when she answered the door.

"i-I'm sorry, didn't know you weren't- um- you know… shit. Sorry I'll leave you alone" DUMBASS! Now she thinks you're weird, just turn away and go back to playing Xbox

"Quinn… its fine what did you want?" Rachel replied with a beautiful smile

"Well, I was wondering if…." _If I could kiss you_ "um if you wanted to have a beer and play Xbox?" Seriously? Dude play Xbox and have beer? Nice one, Quinn thought to himself. "You know what, forget it sorry I asked you're probably busy, texting a boyfriend or something, ha-ha…" Quinn turned to walk away but a soft hand touched his wrist, his eye travelled up the smooth, wet arm past barely covered breasts, a mouth so kissable, up to eyes he could forever look in. At the moment they locked eyesight there was an electric shock which they ignored.

"go back to Xbox, I'll be there in 5 minutes, oh and I'm single" Rachel said with a wink, closing her door but leaving a gap so Quinn could still see her take her towel off.

'Quinn, man, you're lucky you do not have a penis right now…'


End file.
